Sway
by oatsandroses
Summary: He made his mistake by taking an interest in her and it was all unintentional, the sound of her black heels clacking against the tiled hallway and the smell of her honey perfume hit him hard. He turned his head and saw a woman dressed in all black whose hips were swaying in a tempting way. He couldn't stop the staring his eyes were glued to her and he wasn't the only one. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

She was the fantasy that every boy would have when they went to sleep. The girl that men thought about that gave them a bulge in their pants whenever her name was said in a room, the girl who girl's envied and wanted to be like, the girl who didn't have a care. Men would get down on their knees just to talk to her if she told them to, and the worst thing about it is that she would.

Heads would turn from both men and women whenever she passed by. The way her hips would sway along with her chocolate hair hitting her mid back. Her toned arms and creamy legs along with her round breast to keep you entertained for days.

He made his mistake by taking an interest in her and it was all unintentional, the sound of her black heels clacking against the tiled hallway and the smell of her honey perfume hit him hard. He turned his head and saw a woman dressed in all black whose hips were swaying in a tempting way. He couldn't stop the staring his eyes were glued to her and he wasn't the only one.

He's heard about her before, Bonnie Bennett; straight A student, basketball player and cheerleader when it's football season and a girl that everyone wants. She comes from a rich background, her father and step mother own several hotels and resorts, but she doesn't brag about it. She looks back and their gazes lock. He spots a small grin on her face and his mouth can't stay closed for the life of him. A locker slams beside him and it snaps him out of the lock that she has on him. He looks at his friend for a second, but returns his attention back on Bonnie who's eyes are still on his.

"Stay away from her man, she'll break you" Matt warns.

"I don't know about that." His eyes trail her body from head to toe taking the time to admire her perfect figure, "If anyone will be doing the breaking it's me." He finally turns towards Matt,

He laughs, "Well good luck with that" Matt turns walking towards class as the bell sounds.

Stefan jams his books in his bag and walks towards Spanish, a class that he so happens to share with the Bennett. He takes his usual seat in the back a few seats diagonal from Bonnie's. Her caramel skin glows as the yellow sun shines through the window to hit her flawless face and her emerald eyes sparkle making them the most beautiful eyes that he's seen.

"Celebra la victoria mexicana sobre los franceses en la Batalla de Puebla el 5 de mayo 1862." Bonnie answers a question that he completely missed due to his staring and he couldn't stop the low groan that sounded whenever she rolled her r's. Her head turned towards him and she winked at him flashing a smile. All eyes were on him, but his stayed glued to her.

The next time he sees her, she's sucking on a round, red lollipop swirling it around with her tongue. She seated with her best friends and he wonders to himself how anyone was brave enough to be her friend, but he keeps in mind that she probably wasn't always like this. Matt joins him at the table and he greets him deciding that it was time to give the staring a break.

"So you're still thinking about it huh?" Matt opens.

"I'm passed thinking, I already know that she wants me just as bad."

"And how do you know that?" He asked slightly amused.

"No need to get into all of that," he replies shaking his head, "all you need to know is that by the end of the month Bonnie will be mine and I'll be laughing in your face for ever doubting me."

"So yours as in girlfriend? I thought it was all for sex"

"Well yes, sex does play a part in it, but I'm going to make her feel wanted and not just desirable, come on, you know me Matt."

"I do know you brother, but no one has ever tied her down before."

"That's cause she hasn't met me yet." He replies nonchalantly standing up to throw his garbage away. He hears her coming after him, but he keeps his cool when he turns around and she's just inches away. He keeps his focus on her eyes even though they want to trail the rest of her, but his gaze never shifts. They stay staring into her emeralds and her's stays on his olives.

"Stefan Salvatore," Bonnie breaks the silence between the two speaking in a flirtatious tone, "you look even hotter up close." Bonnie must admit that when she laid her eyes on him, she could tell that something was different about him. He proved her right when his eyes didn't imminently shift to her cleavage like the rest of the boys do in this school, and she must admit that she was indeed impressed.

Stefan had a face that cannot be forgotten, his jaw line acting as his best feature. He had a sculpted face and muscular arms with a tattoo peaking a little below his black V-neck. She wasn't sure what it was, but knew that she would be finding out soon with all the looks he's been given her.

"Bonnie Bennett, I could say the same about you." This time he let his eyes wonder her which caused her body to slightly shiver and he noticed.

She walked in closer lessening the distance between them, "Thanks" she flashed her emeralds up at him while she drew a squiggly line starting from the center of his chest down to his lower abs.

She was surprised when he brushed the hair of her shoulder and pulled her in by the neck while he whispered in her ear,"Anything for you babe"

Bonnie didn't have time to respond because Stefan had already walked away. She felt a challenge coming on, whenever she made a move on someone they would never walked away, but with Stefan things were different and she couldn't wait to play this game with him.

* * *

"So you and Stefan"

"There's no me and Stefan, there's no me and anyone, I'm not the relationship type Forbes." She swung her head in Caroline's direction.

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks, "Then what's up with the lingering stares and the smiles and laughs? Admit it Bonnie, someone finally wants you for more than sex."

Bonnie was a little stung by Elena's words, but she knew what she meant, "Yeah right, once he gets what he wants that'll be the last I hear from him." She sounded a little more hurt than she wanted to, but chose not to let it show. Caroline noticed the disappointed tone in her friend's voice and was about to ask what was wrong but she spotted someone out of her peripheral vision,

"Speaking of," All eyes followed the blonde's gaze to see Stefan walking in the cafeteria with Matt by his side, "I swear Matt gets hotter and hotter every day." Caroline placed her elbow on the table and brought her chin to her palm gazing as the men walked by. Bonnie sat up as Stefan looked in her direction and shyly waved at her, but her wanting to prove to her friends that she and Stefan weren't an item, she didn't wave back but simply looked in the opposite direction. Stefan shook his head knowing exactly what she was doing and he made sure to catch her off guard later and ask her about it.

Lunch was just minutes away from being over and Bonnie never felt more frustrated than she is. She regretted not waving back, because every time she would look over at him he wouldn't be looking back like he usually would. He would either be busy talking to Matt or having Jordyn droll all over him and he would actually give her the satisfaction and flirt back.

"Come with me" She was about to go give Jordyn a little talk telling her to stay away, but Stefan's voice filled her ear and she closed her eyes as he was talking into it. A hand was extended beside her for her to take and she did. Stefan led them outside to the parking lot away from most of the students and turn towards her before reaching his intended destination, "What do you say we get out of here?" His eyes were challenging.

Bonnie looked back at the school weighing her options, but she already knew the answer as soon as Stefan asked her, "Lead the way." Stefan smiled and walked deeper into the lot finding his parking space to find his Harley sparkling as the sun hit the metal. Bonnie took one look at the bike then up to him, "You ride a motorcycle?"

"You sound surprised"

"I have to admit that I am. Although, now that I think about it you do seem like the type"

"Type?"

"Yeah you know, the hair, your boots and that collection of leather jackets of yours."

"Someone's observant" Stefan handed her a helmet.

Bonnie shrugged, "What can I say I'm an observer." Bonnie replied as she covered her head with the helmet and buckle it below her chin.

Stefan shook his head, "You look good in everything don't you" It was more of a statement than a question. Whenever Stefan rode with someone the helmet made you look somewhat less appealing. It took up a good amount of your head which caused your face to look tiny and child-like, but with Bonnie she made the damn thing look better.

Stefan swung a leg around the bike and Bonnie followed suite and wrapped her arms around his torso. He cranked the engine and she immediately felt her adrenaline kick in and she knew now why people ride. The air smacked her face as he accelerated forward as the bell sounded signaling the end of lunch.

They ended up at The Grille just a couple of miles away from the school sliding into a booth.

xxxx

He doesn't know how they got here, but they ended up at Bonnie's house. He asked her about her father and stepmom and how they might not be fond of a guy under their roof, but she dismissed it telling him that he had nothing to worry about.

Her knees meet opposite ends of his hip bone as she straddles him staring into his leafy eyes. His hands inch their way around her hips before he brings them down to cup her butt. Their gaze never breaks and they stay there for a while, neither of them saying a word. She dips her head down slightly and captures his lips kissing him slowly and he slips his tongue in her mouth moving his hands along her back, wrapping them around her tightly. He kisses her until she's out of breath and moves his lips to down pacing heated kiss on the column of her neck earing a soft moan form Bonnie. When he notices that her breathing goes steady again, he returns to her lips not getting enough of them. Her heart shaped, soft lips that he knew would taste this good as soon as he laid eyes on them.

His back is now on the bed and Bonnie's body is over his still locked in their embrace. She pulls him up and slides her hands under his black V-neck slowly getting a feel of his tight abs and pecks. Her hands slid down his biceps and she admires his muscular arms. Stefan's hands slid up her T-shirt and heats up her skin against his touch. He takes his time removing the shirt from her skin savoring the feel that he gets whenever he touches her. She lifts up her hands and Stefan appreciates the view of her cleavage right before his eyes. The shirt is off her and thrown to the ground and he takes her mouth again enjoying the feel of her breasts against his bare chest. His hands move along the newly exposed skin and she melts against his touch.

xxxx

Bonnie's tracing his tattoo with her pointer finger as they lay on their sides on top of the covers. The moment between them never escalated beyond a heated make out session and they were okay with that. Stefan was more than okay with it, yes, he did use every ounce of strength that he had to not trap her between his arms and feel her walls contract against him, but this is part of his plan to make her feel wanted. He wants to let her know that she's more than just sex, she's something special and this was phase one in showing her just that.

"Why did you get it?" She questions his choice in the rose tattoo on his shoulder.

"For my mom. She died giving birth to me and this rose symbols my love for her and in a type of way, an apology."

"See this right here," Bonnie sat up and gathered her hair on top of her head. Stefan sat up as well and saw three dates tattooed just below the nape of her neck,

_12.20.50_

_05.27.13_

_07.30.13_

"What are the dates?" He asked curiously.

She exhaled, "December 20, 1950; the day my grandmother was born. June 27, 2013; the last time I told her that I loved her." Bonnie swallowed hard, "July 30, 2013; the day she died." She let her hair fall freely and she stayed with her back facing Stefan for a few moments before looking at him. He could tell that it was hard for her to share and he admires her strength. He wraps her in his arms and kissed the shell of her ear. Soon their back on the bed and his arms are still wrapped around her small frame. She was holding back tears and he could feel her body stiffen,

"It's okay Bonnie" was all he had to say before she broke down. He pulled her closer if that was even possible and ran his hands through her straightened hair.

**A/N: This one is different from the rest of my Stefonnie fics I kind of wrote Bonnie as Katherine she's sexy and confident, but she also has a soft side and that's what I love about the character. Part 2 will hopefully be up in a few days, but until then thank you for reading! XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I was working on other stories but I hope that you enjoy this update.**

* * *

A month had pasted and the bet that Stefan made with Matt had succeeded. Bonnie was his and in the same way he was hers.

The moment that they shared together in her bedroom changed everything between them. Yes, Bonnie was still her sexy, seductive self, but underneath that he saw a part of her that no one else has. Her vulnerability.

Typical men would've used this side of her as an advantage especially with a woman like Bonnie, but not Stefan. He embraced that side of her and would encourage that she show it more, but she tells him that he's the only one who can see. He laughs even though he knows that she's serious, but he'll work on that later.

Getting off of work, he strolls up to his airplane white BMW and spots Bonnie leaning against its hood, sucking on a red Ring Pop.

He gives her a once over.

She's wearing a plum strapless dress that hugs her curves so well that it looks like it has been painted on her. It stops mid-thigh showing off her toned, creamy, carmel legs that he loves to rub his hands against. She pairs the dress with manicured toes and white gladiator shoes.

She pulls the Chanel sunglasses off her face and even though she would like nothing more than to walk over to him and kiss him deeply, she stays still. She resists the urge to shiver as she's under his gaze and a slight smile forms on her face. He slowly makes his over to her and once she's in arms reach he pulls her body into his. His hands travel down to the swell of her backside then rests on her hips.

"Hi" he speaks staring into her emerald greens.

"Hey"

They were both acting stubborn, neither wanting to draw near one another seeing who would break first. Bonnie licked her lips and it immediately caught his attention. Stefan thrusts his pelvis towards her causing her to sit on the hood of the car. Her arms were around his neck as he leaned in closer softly capturing her tempting lips. The kiss started off slow for about a second, and then escalated quickly. Moans filled the kiss and if Stefan honestly didn't give a frick about anything he would take her right there on the hood of his car.

Wanting to get them home, Stefan pulled away from the kiss. He pouted when he felt like a piece of him was missing, but when he pulled her in again he was complete.

* * *

**A/N: (Since this story is rated "T", I did not include a love scene, but if you want to read it check out my story titled "Stay With Me" and it's in part 4)**

* * *

Her skin was warm and she felt relaxed every time his knuckles would glide their way up and down her spine. She was resting with her stomach on the bed and her head turned to face Stefan. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleep. For the first time in his life he was at peace, and it took him a while to notice.

Honestly, he never thought that Bonnie Bennett would be the person to make him feel this way, but he's glad that she's the one. Just thinking about her makes him smile and he flicks his eyes open to stare at her. His smile widens when he see that she was staring at him and he leans over to kiss her forehead. She smiled softly and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you." He thinks out loud.

"What?"

He pulls her body on top of his and stares into her beautiful eyes, "I love you Bonnie Bennett."

"Stefan-"

"Hey," he cups her face to make her look at him, "don't feel pressured to say it back I just want you to know how I feel about you." He softly pecks her lips.

Bonnie feels the tears swelling in her eyes, "It's just that anyone who has ever said that to me leaves me, and I can't allow myself to feel that way towards anyone. Not anymore."

"Baby, listen. I will never leave you. You are mine and I would never - not even for a second - think about ever leaving you." He sits them up and places his hands on her hips to keep her steady, "I love you and will always love you even if the worst day of my life comes and we breakup, but even then I will always be by your side whenever you need me."

Bonnie lets her tears fall down her cheeks and Stefan wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

"You won't leave?"

"Never" he answered instantly.

**A/N: I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just realized that I can never write ****_just_**** a Stefonnie one shot everything has to be a story lol**

* * *

Bonnie for the first time in her life knew what love is; what it felt like.

All those times she thought that she was in love were nothing compared to what she feels when she's around Stefan. She lights up whenever he's near, just the sound of his name brightens her day and when he touches her - when he touches her, her whole body ignites.

They're together in his room studying on the bed for their upcoming Spanish test.

"Maybe if you stop looking at me you'll do better on your test." She flicked her green eyes up at him before returning her gaze back to the book.

"I already know all this." He argued.

"And how is that?"

"I'm a lot smarter than you think Bon."

"I know you're smart, but we just learned this stuff."

"Eres tan hermosa, no puedo mantener mis ojos de ti"

Bonnie smiled, "Such a cheese ball"

They laughed and just as Bonnie was returning back to her studies, Stefan took the book from her hands and set it aside.

"Stefan"

"You deserve a break," he kissed her neck, "let me give you a massage."

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow in the air, "A massage?"

Stefan simply nodded and lifted the shirt from her skin. He stole a few kisses on her breasts before she laid down on her stomach. He unclasps her bra then tosses it to the side.

She felt pressure lifted from the bed but after she heard some rumbling in the bathroom, it returned.

Stefan rubbed his hands with the Honeysuckle smelling oil and glides his large hands on her small back. Bonnie folded her arms using them as a makeshift pillow and relaxed against his touch. His hands brushed up against the sides of her breasts as he repeatedly trails his fingers along her back using his thumbs to trace the sides of her spine.

He kissed the back of her neck giving in to the temptation.

Stefan uses his thumbs to press circles on her lower back and a moan escapes her lips and it throws him off guard for a second, but he continues the movement. He moves his hands to her shoulders and circles her blades with his thumb. Once he feels that the knots are released, he feathery trails his hands down her back, the swell of her backside, stopping at her feet. He kisses all ten toes and she laughs.

Another moan fills the air as he pressed his fingers down on her foot, moving them back and forth. Once Stefan is done with the left he does the same thing to the right.

xxxx

His head is resting on her chest listen to the soothing sound of her heartbeat. Bonnie smiles while running her fingers through his hair finding her peace. The wind softly blowing complemented the tranquility between the two and she feels even more peaceful when his arms find their way around her. She's always thought that silences between two people were always awkward, but with Stefan it's comfortable.

She wasn't sure how they came to be. She had no doubt that at first all he wanted was to get her in pants and to be honest, she was okay with that. She didn't do relationships, they came with too much pressure and responsibility and time that she does not have, but even with all that in the way she can't find it in herself to leave Stefan.

"I love you" she reminds.

"I love you more" he says then pecks her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious" Stefan smiled.

"There is no way in hell that you rode a horse with only chaps on. Wouldn't that hurt your ass?"

Stefan and Bonnie were out for a walk around town. They were holding hands and talking about anything that they could think of. They wanted to know as much about each other as they could.

Every now and then they would go for walks just to get out the house and take a break from studying. It was Stefan's favorite part of his day. He loved her and loves to be around her and just walking with her and weaving her fingers between his makes his whole day.

"I did and it did, but it was a bet. What was I supposed to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know say 'no' maybe?"

Stefan spun her into his chest and kissed her lips.

"Babe you know me, I'm not a winnie."

Bonnie's laughs filled the air. She was laughing so hard that she had to sit down on the concrete not wanting to fall over.

"You're not a winnie?" She wiped away her tears, "That the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Alright alright alright," he helped her up, "let's get you home it's getting late."

She pouted but knew he was right. If she wasn't home by the time her parents got home she would be in a heap of trouble. She loves her father, but he's so protective over her that she's scared to tell him about Stefan. She knows that he will grill him with questions along with her stepmom and they would scare him away.

She knows that he wants to meet them, but he just can't bring himself to ask her. She feels bad but she'll invite him over sooner or later.

Stepping up the front steps to her house she spun around in his arms. She frowned not wanting to leave him. Stefan smiled and kissed the frown away. He stared into her glistening eyes.

"Let's run away"

"Bon-"

"I know I know I was just kidding...half way kidding." She shrugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another kiss before Stefan turned away and started his short walk home. Bonnie waited until he turned the corner before she walked in the house just to make sure he at least made it around the corner safe. She turned on the light and walked to the kitchen. She decided to start dinner so she walked to the fridge to see what they had. On the freezer door, there was a note:

_Hey Bonnie, Vanessa and I won't be home tonight. There was a problem at the resort so we have to check it out. I guess you're out with the girls now, but we won't be back until tomorrow night. Love you,_

-Dad.

Growing a smile on her face she walked out the door. She made sure to lock it then started walking towards Stefan's. She figured that since her parents were out there was no harm in sleeping over. She pulled out her phone to call Stefan letting him know that she was on her way.

"Hey girl"

Bonnie looked up from her phone and saw a dark figure walking up to her.

"H-hey" she started back up.

"Hey" he waved his arms, "don't be scared I'm just wondering what a pretty lady like you are doing out her by yourself. It's dangerous."

She swallowed hard, "I thought that I left something out here, but now that I think about it it's on my bed. I better get home before my dad comes out looking for me."

With that she turned around and quickly started walking back to her house. Just as she pressed the call button for Stefan's contact she was tackled to the ground. She let out a half of a scream before her mouth was covered with the man's hand.

She stomped on his foot and he released her mouth

"Stef-!" Her mouth was covered again before she could finish the rest of his name.

He threw her on the floor and punched her in the face. Tears streamed down her eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"Please don't"

He punched her again, "Shut the hell up!" He spat.

Bonnie tried to make another run for it, but he grabbed her arm and threw her on the grass.

"Why must you make this so difficult, hmm?" He kissed her.

She felt his hands trail up her dress and then grip her panties.

"Please" Bonnie cried.

His hand drew up in a fist, but before he could make contact he was flung back.

Bonnie looked up with surprised eyes and saw that Stefan was the one to pull him off of her. She watched as he rearranged the rapist face with his fist.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! DON'T YOU EVER" _punch_ "LAY YOUR HANDS" _punch_ "ON A WOMAN AGAIN!" _punches_

Stefan grabbed the man by his collar, "I should kill your ass right now, but you know what, I'm gonna let your inmates do that. I'm sure that they'll have fun with you." He kicked him to the ground and ran over to Bonnie.

She was shaking in his arms and tears were still spewing from her eyes.

"I got you, you're safe I promise." He carried her in his arms and took her back to the house. He took her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her on the bed and started running the water to a bath. He made sure to call the police so they could take the attacker before he tries to leave.

Walking back to the room he saw her curled up on her bed. He placed an arm on her shoulder and quickly pulled it away when she jumped.

"I'm sorry it's just me Bonnie."

She looked up at him then sat up. He got down on his knees to be eye level with her and he wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder and he held on to her even tighter. When the tears subsided she pulled back.

"May I?" Stefan asked staring into her now dull eyes.

When she slowly nodded he lifted the dress from her skin along with her bra and panties and took her to the connected bathroom. He layed her down in the tub and sat on his knees beside her. That's when he noticed how badly she was hit and the bruises on her face. He wet a wash cloth and wiped away the dirt away from her face.

He heard a knock on the door and he knew that it was the police.

"I'll be right back I promise."

He hurried down the stairs and answers the door.

"Hello officers."

"Are you the guy who called?"

"Yes, I was on my way home when I got a call from my girlfriend, Bonnie, and all I heard was noises. I figured that she called by accident and I was going to hang up, but then I heard her call out my name...half of it anyways. So I rushed over and that when I saw him on top of her." Stefan explained.

"What's your name son?"

After answering more questions, Stefan requested that they speak with Bonnie the next day. He thought that it'd be best that she just get some rest tonight before she gets attacked with questions. They agreed and told him that they'll be by tomorrow morning for questioning.

He went back upstairs and saw that Bonnie was out the tub and was staring at her reflection in the mirror. He drained the water in the bath and walked up to her, he wanted to touch her but figured that it'd be best if he kept some distance.

"I deserved it you know."

"Bonnie-"

"I did Stefan. If I wasn't such a slut this wouldn't have happened to me. If I didn't-"

"Enough Bonnie." Stefan cut her off, "You did not deserve this, no one deserves this. The people who do this are pigs and I hope that they rot in hell. You call yourself a slut I think differently but let's just roll with it, people who aren't sluts sometimes get violated. You can dress in the most conservative wear you can think of and can still have this happen. _You_ didn't do anything and I don't want that to come out of your mouth again."

Bonnie slowly nodded and Stefan took her hand and led her to the bed. He pulled back the sheets and let her get settled and kissed her temple.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Duh"

Stefan chuckled loving the fact that she was returning back to herself even if it was just for a moment. He got rid of his shirt and wrapped his arms around. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the shell of her ear.

xxxx

Throughout the night Bonnie was tossing and turning. Stefan would whisper soothing words into her ear letting her know that he's was with her and that she was safe.

When she started to scream he decided to wake her up. He knew that it was bad to roughly shake a person who's having a nightmare because it can make the dream worse than it already is.

"Babe, wake up" he softly shook.

When that didn't work he tried again and this time she shot up. She was breathing heavily and she broke out in tears.

"It's okay I'm here. I'll protect you I swear."

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie look at me look at me." He searched her eyes, "I'm here okay," he kissed her, "I'm here."

He laid her down so that they were facing each other. His forehead met hers keeping them as close as possible. He kissed her again and intertwined their fingers. She found comfort in his eyes and soon most of her fear went away. He instructed that she'd take deep breaths to slow down her rapid heart. He pulled her in closer to him when he noticed that her eyes were droopy.

Bonnie slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole town was buzzing with the events that happened that night. Police had arrived to the Bennett residence and started their rounds of questioning. Stefan, (who had been there the whole time holding her hand) almost wanted to get up and leave. He was angry that some sick freak touched his girl and came close to being inside her. He didn't let those emotions show, he wanted to stay strong for Bonnie and the only way he could do that was to be supportive.

When Bonnie's parents came rushing through the door, they didn't even notice Stefan. They went straight to Bonnie and held on to her as tightly as they could.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry this happened to you. We should've never left."

"It's okay, Stefan saved me."

That's when her parents noticed the boy sitting next to her.

"Is this Stefan?"

Bonnie nodded and her father reached out to shake Stefan's hand, "Thank you."

Before Stefan could answer Bonnie interrupted, "Dad, Vanessa this is my _boyfriend_, Stefan."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes when the guy attacked my I called Stefan just in time and he rushed over. He pulled him off just in time before..." Bonnie dropped her sentence.

"I see," her father, Rudy spoke, "Again thank you."

Stefan just nodded and smiled.

After the police and investigators left, Vanessa offered to cook them lunch.

Even though things were at a difficult place, Rudy is still Bonnie's father and as a father it's his job to know just who Stefan is. He's grateful for him saving Bonnie, but he needs to know him more on a personal level. He knew that Vanessa would interfere and tell him to give up on the questioning so he took this as an opportunity: while she was in the kitchen cooking, he would be in the living room questioning.

Bonnie felt bad and even asked her father to stop, but he wouldn't give up. It came to the point where she just pulled Stefan up from the couch and took him upstairs.

"Keep that door open!" Rudy called after them

"Aye aye captain." Bonnie saluted.

Stefan chuckled and Bonnie let out a frustrated noise.

"Sorry for my father."

"It's fine," he pulled her on his lap, "I've been asked worse questions before."

He leaned back until their bodies were fully on the bed. He kissed her forehead and stared into her eyes. They were brighter than before which he took as a good sign, but they still held hurt and pain which he understood.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm just worried about my face." She frowned and touched the bruises.

"Bon"

She sighed, "I'm okay it's still a little weird to talk about and I still see his face some times, but when you're here," she intertwined their fingers, "I feel safe. You saved me, Stefan I can say thank you a million times but it can never compare to how grateful I am."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"And that's all I need. Nothing compares to those three words that escape your lips. Those words are enough, okay."

Bonnie nodded and snuggled up close to him. He kissed her forehead again and brought an arm around her.

"Close your eyes, you need rest."

Rudy who had heard the tail end of their conversation knew that Stefan was the right one for his daughter. He was coming up to tell then that lunch was ready, but stopped to listen. He smiled then went back downstairs.

"I like him"

"Stefan?" Vanessa questioned.

"Mmhm, that's a good man." He sat down on the table.

"He must be if you left them up there by themselves." Vanessa laughed.

Xxxx

"Can Stefan stay the night?" Bonnie interrupted a conversation going on between Stefan and her father.

They were at the table for dinner chowing down on spaghetti and garlic bread. Stefan and Rudy were having a discussion about politics (bore) so Bonnie decided to spice things up a little.

"Uh what?"

"Can Stefan spend the night? I can't sleep unless he's with me. It's not like we're gonna have sex while you two are down the hall."

"Bon" Stefan warned, "It's fine I understand if I'm not welcome." He looked at her parents.

"I think he should stay." Vanessa was first to respond, "If he helps Bonnie cope, then I think we should allow it."

"Vaness-"

"It's not like its forever, maybe a few days, and I trust that they will be responsible young adults don't you."

All eyes were on Rudy. He sighed but agreed to the terms,

"Fine, but _only_ for a few days then it's back to your own bed Stefan."

"Yes sir."

Bonnie smiled and excused herself pulling Stefan up with her. She all but skipped up the stairs to her room,

"Someone's in a happy mood."

"That's cause you're here and the fact that my dad and Vanessa like you."

Bonnie started stripping and Stefan laid back and enjoyed the show. He frowned a little when he saw scratches on her back but whipped it off his face when she turned towards him.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

When the door closed Stefan made his way downstairs.

"I'll be right back, I should pack a bag." He spoke to Vanessa.

"Okay"

"Thanks for letting me stay."

Vanessa smiled and went back to cleaning.

His house wasn't too far away; he planned to be back maybe a few minutes after Bonnie got out the shower. He knew that she liked to take long ones, so he figured he should be safe.

Heading straight to his room he threw clothes in a duffle bag.

"And where do you think you're going brother?"

"To Bonnie's if you don't mind."

Damon's face got serious, "How is she doing?"

He heard the stories on the news about her getting attacked. He figured that that's where Stefan was last night when he didn't make it back last night.

"She's okay, dealing with everything you know. I should go." With that Stefan left and drove to Bonnie's.

When he arrived he stopped to see if she was in the kitchen but when he noticed that she wasn't he headed to her room. As he walked in the door to the bathroom opened and Bonnie walked out with a towel around her. He chuckled thinking that she would've already been out by the time he got back. He decided to take a shower himself while she got dressed.

Once he was out fully dressed (luckily because Bonnie's father was in the room), he left the room to give Rudy and Bonnie some privacy.

He joined Vanessa on the couch; she was watching Judge Judy and he laughed inwardly because Bonnie loves this show.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Vanessa asked out of the blue.

Stefan shook his head, "No, I don't think so?"

"Really?" Vanessa studied him a little longer, "Cause I never forget a face especially a face like someone as handsome as you."

His eyebrows drew up to his hairline as Vanessa was inching her way closer. He wasn't sure if there was a God, but he prayed to whoever would listen to help him get out of this situation. Luckily, Rudy's footsteps were heard making their way down the stairs causing Vanessa to pull back. Stefan shot up from the couch,

"Uh good night."

Rudy nodded and Stefan headed up the stairs – quickly. He closed the door behind him and saw that Bonnie was already lying down. He removed the shirt from his skin and wrapped an arm around her pulling her in close. She let out a breath and snuggled closer to him loving the coldness of his chest against the warmth of her body.

"Are you up?"

"Yeah"

"Look at me."

He loosened the hold that he held around her so she could turn around in his arms. The room was dark, but her eyes were shining brightly. He ran his hand along her face and softly kissed the places where she had been hit.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"You don't need to apologize, Stefan it's not like you had anything to do with it."

"If you don't mind me asking: why were you outside anyway?"

"I was going to surprise you." She sighed, "My dad had left a note on the freezer that he and Vanessa weren't coming back until morning so I figured that I could surprise you at your place."

"I wasn't thinking I know I could see the look in your eyes." Bonnie pointed out. When Stefan was about to defend himself she shook her head, "It's okay I'm not mad or anything I know I could've took the car, but I was just ready to see you."

"Bonnie you don't have to explain yourself alright." He leaned in and captured her lips.

He feels like he hadn't kissed her in years, he wanted to be sensitive in touching her in any way until she felt comfortable. Never would he imagine something like this happening to her and he promised himself that he would always protect her and whenever she needed it he would be there to save her.

The need for air became urgent so she pulled back. He stole a few kisses on her neck before kissing her lips one last time.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too."

Kissing her forehead he pulled her in and whispered that she close her eyes. He waited until she was asleep before he got rest himself.


End file.
